


Tender Care

by Traumatas



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, The sweet and loving porn these two deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumatas/pseuds/Traumatas
Summary: The door falling close behind them was music to Leo’s ears.It gave him the security that, finally, after a whole day of having to deal with his siblings, he and Takumi had the privacy that he had craved for the moment the hoshidan family had arrived in Nohr. They hadn’t seen each other in two month, so having the archer close, yet not being able to touch him was comparable to torture.





	Tender Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SovereignZenith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignZenith/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my good friend Zenith!  
> We always talked about how theres not enough sweet loving between these two, so I took matters in my own hand.  
> That being said: I've never written explicit porn before so don't expect anything all too great. 
> 
> Plus I'm keeping the trend of not beta-reading shit, because the only person who could have beta read this is the person it is for sooooo  
> Also will I ever be good with titles? Probably not.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!

The door falling close behind them was music to Leo’s ears.    
  
It gave him the security that, finally, after a whole day of having to deal with his siblings, he and Takumi had the privacy that he had craved for the moment the hoshidan family had arrived in Nohr. They hadn’t seen each other in two month, so having the archer close, yet not being able to touch him was comparable to torture.    
  
A breath, that he didn’t know he was holding, left his mouth and earned him a raised eyebrow from the man already sitting on his bed. Leo shot him a small smile, letting his eyes wander over Takumi’s form. Over his strong biceps formed by years of archery; his tanned skin from the unforgiving sun in Hoshido; his beautiful amber eyes, soft lips and his beautiful, shiny silver hair.   
Just looking at him send another wave of want through the mages body. He had waited to long for this.    
  
He slowly made his way over to his bed, placing his hands on the archers shoulders and gently pressing him further onto the bed to connect their lips. The kiss was soft and slow, more of a short peck on the lips.    
  
“I missed you, Takumi”, Leo whispered, voice quiet and full of adoration. One of his hands moved up to slowly stroke his thumb over his lovers skin, enjoying the feeling of it. He had missed being this close and private. The times in which they were separated from each other, be it weeks or month, felt like an eternity to him. So whenever he finally had Takumi in his arms again, it was impossible for him to let go. His finger wandered from the others cheek to his lips, carefully moving it over the sensitive skin. Seeing Takumi’s cheeks fill with blood, giving his cheeks a beautiful shade of red, made Leo’s heart fill with pride.   
  
The arches arms moved up, placing his hand slowly on the back of his neck, playing with his hair before pulling him down to press their foreheads together.    
  
“I missed you too, Leo. So much.”, Takumi confessed, tilting his own head slightly to press their lips together once again. This kiss, while being just as sweet as the first one, lasted longer. Leo shifted, now steadying himself by placing his elbow down on the mattress next to Takumi’s head, which gave him the opportunity to let his free hand slide down towards the archers hip.   
  
Soon they seperated their lips a second time, looking deep into each other’s eyes. A familiar warmth started spreading in Leo’s chest. Whenever he looked at Takumi, aware of how they belonged together, fit so effortlessly, he couldn’t hold back the happiness within him. He thanked the gods everyday for being able to lay with his former enemy like this. Thanked them for the trust and love that had grown between them.   
  
“I waited for this all day.”, he whispered, leaning in for their third kiss. It was a bit rougher than the ones before, slowly turning deeper as they moved their lips together in union.    
  
Takumi tightened his grip around Leo, now wrapping his arms around his neck to pull his body closer than before, obviously needing the contact. Meanwhile the mage started to toy with the archers clothes.   
After months and months of being with the other prince, Leo had grown quite accustomed with the hoshidan way of dressing, making it easier for him to find his way underneath the layers of clothing. The moment his fingertips reached Takumi’s warm skin, they both sighed, a feeling of relieve filling them. From there on it didn’t take long for him to tug away the hoshidan garments one by one, only breaking their kisses when absolutely necessary.    
  
Once he was able to place his hands fully onto the muscular and exposed chest of his partner, he wasted no time exploring it. Moving his hand from Takumi’s collarbones, over his pectorals, down to his toned stomach in a slow pace, not in the need to hurry just yet. Leo felt his lovers lips open against his own in a moan, when he moved his thumb over one of the rosy pink nubs. He knew that the archer always became just a little bit more sensitive, if he hadn’t touched him in some time, which only encouraged the mage more. Gently pulling Takumi’s bottom lip between his teeth to carefully bite it, he continued to play with the nub in between his fingers, pinching it and rubbing it in circles. Another moan left the smaller man’s throat, sounding like the most beautiful sound in the world to Leo.   
Leo moved his lips from Takumi’s, up his jawline until he came in contact with his earlobe, enjoying the sharp breath that he took in. The grip on the back of his shirt tightened as he began to speak.   
  
“You sound so wonderful.”, he said, voice low and deep. “Better than any music I’ve ever had the pleasure of hearing.”   
  
He gave the nipple another small twist, causing the hoshidan to moan again, putting emphasis on what Leo had said. Said man wasted no time, pressing their lips again together, sliding his tongue inside the others mouth.    
  
Their kisses slowly became more heated and rougher, the need to be as close as possible to the other spilling out of them.    
  
They only broke apart so Takumi was able to pull of Leo’s shirt, throwing it in the corner of the room as quickly as possible, so the mage was able to attack his neck with soft, wet kisses. Deeming the considerable lack of marks on his neck unacceptable, the nohrian started to immediately suck and bite on the soft skin, making sure dark purple hickeys would formed. As embarrassed as the archer would be and as much as he would curse Leo for leaving them in visible spots, it gave both of them a deeply settled feeling of satisfaction to know they had marked each other up. Especially Leo wasn’t one for holding back to show the world that the hoshidan prince belonged to him and him alone.   
  
After he was happy with the state Takumi’s neck was in, he travelled down further, closing his lips around the already hard nub he had toyed with earlier, while simultaneously pushing his hand inside his lovers pants to grab his already hardened cock. The action was answered with a loud gasp and a pair of nails digging into his shoulder.   
  
“Already so hard for me?”, Leo teased, enjoying the twitch of the erection as he continued to slip his hand underneath the other prince’s underwear. He wrapped his fingers around it giving it a painfully slow stroke. “You’re so perfect, Takumi”   
  
“L-Leo!”, Takumi gasped and arched his back upwards in a way that Leo could only describe as amazingly beautiful. He wasn’t lying when he told the archer he was perfect. There was, in the nohrian’s opinion, not a single person more breathtaking than his partner. Especially when he was laying underneath him, shaking in pleasure and looking up with those gorgeous eyes, currently clouded with lust.    
  
This was one of Leo’s favourite things to do. He knew exactly how easily praise turned the other into a moaning mess and he more than loved to exploit said fact. There was nothing he craved for more than to please Takumi in all the right ways, to treat him like he had always deserved it. Nothing was more important to him than the hoshidan princes well being and his comfort. Well and in moments like this his pleasure.    
  
He slowly sat up, taking in his partners heaving and flushed chest with a proud smile. It was positive that the marks, hickeys and bites alike, would stay for some time. Not that he didn’t intend to refresh them as soon as he got the chance to do so.    
  
Grabbing the hem of Takumi’s pants and underwear, he pulled them down in one swift motion. It didn’t take longer than a few heartbeats for him to grab the archers thighs to give them a squeeze, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin underneath his hands while he slowly spread them apart little more so he could sit down in between them comfortably. Takumi didn’t waste another second and pulled the mage down, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss and using the moment to push his own hips against Leo’s. This caused the nohrian prince to groan, biting his lip in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle the sound leaving his mouth. He tightened the grip around the archers thighs, pulling him closer as he moved his own, still clothed erection, against Takumi’s in attempt of revenge and wasn’t surprised at the shaky breath he earned in response.    
  
They continued like this for a minute or two. Just moving against each other in their own pace, filling the room with sounds of kissing and a small gasp or moan from time to time, neither of them quite aware who of them was making the sound in the first place.    
  
Leo let one of his hands wander down again, following Takumi’s happy trail until he reached his aching cock again. Gently he wrapped his fingers around it in the same manner as before but appreciated the added freedom he had to move his hand now that the annoying article of clothing was gone. He slid the pad of his thumb over the slit as he continued to attack Takumi’s neck with kisses, yet he couldn’t hold back the pleased smile when he felt the upwards thrust of his lover’s hip.    
  
“Gods, Leo.”   
  
It was in moments like these that Leo asked himself how he had ever been able to live through his life without Takumi. The adoration and love he developed towards the other prince were stronger than any kind of spell he knew of and the need to please and show him how much he meant to him was settled deeper than any other feeling in his life before.    
  
Leo started moving his hand again, now pumping the shaft up and down, feeling the blunt nails that previously digged into his skin scratching down, leaving behind a sweet only slightly painful sensation. His free hand was moving towards the drawer of his nightstand, which was thankfully still close enough to reach, and pulled out a bottle of oil he kept there for moments like this.    
  
Removing his hand, much to his lovers displeasure, he uncorked the bottle. The silver haired man’s eyes snapped open, looking up at Leo confused but quickly changed to a look of recognition the moment he noticed Leo slicking up his fingers. Takumi moved his hips slightly, adjusting his position and taking the chance to finally open his ponytail before he spread his legs just a little further. He noted the flash of want in Leo’s eyes, giving the man above him a loving smile.    
  
Meanwhile the mage placed his now oiled up fingers between Takumi’s cheeks, slowly circling the ring of muscles while never breaking eye contact.   
  
“You ready?”, Leo asked lovingly, not wanting to enter without explicit permission. Even though he knew it was unlikely he would decline, he always wanted to give his partner the opportunity to back out. The last thing he wanted to do is to hurt Takumi.    
  
Receiving the eager nod he was waiting for, Leo moved his finger around the others entrance another time before slowly and carefully pushing in. He minded the way the hoshidan tensed up. After all it had been some time since they had the chance to enjoy each other like this. With a soothing kiss on the smaller man’s lips he began moving his finger in and out, agonizingly slow at first before picking up the pace.    
  
“You’re doing so good for me, Takumi.”, he praised, earning a whimper. “So good and so beautiful.”   
  
Feeling Takumi shudder in response and relax, he dared to push in a second finger now able to properly spread the archer, who was already eagerly responding with small thrusts of his hip. It was getting hard for Leo to hold back, feeling his own still untouched erection rubbing painfully against the fabric of his pants. But he could wait, he had decided long ago that this time was all about Takumi’s pleasure.    
  
“Taking me so well.”, he sighed closed to the others ear, who was already a mess of whimpers, moans and gasps, yet the sharp cry leaving his mouth when Leo curled his fingers upwards was new.    
  
“Leo!”, he managed. “A-again, gods.”   
  
“As you wish.”   
  
This time a particularly loud moan filled the room and Leo decided to repeat the action a few more times, before carefully pulling out his fingers, earning a disappointed whimper from Takumi.   
  
After quickly removing his pants and lubing up his own erection, he grabbed the archers legs once again, pulling him a few inches closer to move his hands underneath his ass, raising it slightly so he could line up with his entrance. He shot his lover a look.   
  
“Can I, my love?”, Leo dared to ask, voice gentle.    
  
Takumi moved his head to the side in an attempt to hide the way his cheeks reddened even further, but mumbled a quiet  _ yes. _

  
Leo decided not to lose any more time and started to slowly enter, giving enough time to adjust properly. He couldn’t hold back his own moan and he felt the hoshidan squeezing down on him. Oh how he had missed the sensation of being this close to the man he loved. In his humble opinion it had been too long already, yet he couldn’t just bury himself immediately.    
  
“Gods, you feel so perfect.”, he sighed in pleasure, letting his eyes fall close and finally bringing his own his flush with Takumi’s. It was nearly overwhelming to finally feel him after so many lonely nights.    
  
The man underneath him took a few breaths. “Y-you can move now.”, he assured and Leo opened his eyes again, looking directly into amber ones.    
  
Who would he be if he denied his loves request?   
  
Leo began moving, pulling out and pushing back slowly a few times, before he felt Takumi move against him, signaling to him that it was ok for him to go faster. And so Leo did.  The next time he snapped down with his hips it was with more speed and force, building up a rything within a few seconds, lost in the way his lovers moans sounded.    
  
It was all too perfect. Being here with Takumi, filling him, hearing him in pleasure, the feeling of his nails leaving tracks on his back-   
  
“Taking me in like you’re made for me.”, Leo groaned, not quite aware of what he was saying himself. “I love you, Takumi”   
  
“I - ah! I love you too, L-leo!”, came the broken response. Both of their voices were already strained, signaling that neither of them would last very long.   
  
Not that either of them cared.   
  
Leo kept up his pace, enjoying every second of being inside Takumi, leaning down in a desperate attempt to seal their lips in a proper kiss, which was hard due to the fast movements. Somehow he managed, though, pleased with the way their moans were swallowed by each other’s mouths.   
  
“Leo I- I, gods, please I am-” It was hard for Takumi to form words at this point, too caught up in the pleasure of finally being with Leo again.    
  
“Don’t worry.”, came the mages response, even if it had taken him a few thrusts. “Me too.”   
  
It only took a few more seconds for Leo to reach his limit, spilling inside the man underneath him, who followed soon after.    
  
Both of them were completely out of breath as Leo let himself fall down on top of Takumi, pulling out of him in the process. The room was filled with nothing but their breathing for the next few minutes as they tried to calm their beating hearts.    
Surprisingly it was the mage who was able to move first, reaching for a spare towel he kept in his drawer to clean first him and then the exhausted archer next to him. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around his lover once he settled back, kissing his forehead gently.  “Are you alright?”   
  
“Yea.”, answered Takumi, the tone of his voice weak and hoarse, the complete opposite to the happy smile he wore on his face, when he finally managed to turn in Leos direction.    
  
Looking at each other at this very moment took both of their breaths.    
  
“I love you”, Takumi whispered.   
  
“I love you, too”, Leo answered, before pulling the other impossibly closer, their chests flush against each other, and placing the comforter on them.   
  
Both of them welcomed the much needed sleep within minutes, having the first comfortable night in quite some time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending wasn't too rushed, but I tried my best!


End file.
